Glameow (Pokémon)
|} Glameow (Japanese: ニャルマー Nyarmar) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 38. Biology Glameow is a gray feline Pokémon with a slender physique. It has a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also has a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. Its neck has a ruff-like fringe, and its legs have similar fringes. Its feet are tipped with white, and have pink paw pads on the underside. It has a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it. It has sharp claws and a powerful tail. Its eyes are also capable of using hypnotic powers. Glameow tends to be spiteful and fickle, having a tendency to hook its claws into the nose of its trainer if it's not fed. When it's happy, it demonstrates movements with its tail, like a dancing ribbon. As it has a domesticated quality, it tends to appear in urban areas. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Johanna's Glameow Johanna, 's mother, has a Glameow, which debuted in Following a Maiden's Voyage!. It stays at home and watches Dawn's competitions with Johanna. When Johanna was younger, it was used in many Pokémon Contests and helped her become a Top Coordinator. Zoey's Glameow Zoey's Glameow debuted in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!. It serves as Zoey's main Pokémon and has been used in many Contest Battles. Other A Glameow appeared in For The Love Of Meowth, under the ownership of Mamie. fell in love with it, but the romance ended after Glameow eventually evolved into a and developed a bossy personality. Minor appearances A Glameow appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Glameow appeared in James's fantasy in Tag! We're It...!. A Glameow appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries , but it also can .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Glameow appeared in The New World, under the ownership of a at the Spear Pillar. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in the , Johanna owns a that she used during her career as a . It now acts as a house pet to Johanna and her son, . It first appeared in Perturbed by Pachirisu. Another Glameow made a cameo appearance in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V, alongside its owner Bebe, during the climatic fight between the heroes and Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Trainer's Glameow appeared in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!, participating in a Pokémon Super Contest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . It is a very fickle Pokémon.}} if it isn't fed.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area= , Vien Forest}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Old Mansion, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 355}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (All Areas), Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas)}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Tail Whip|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- es. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=432 |name2=Purugly |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia Origin Glameow is based on a domestic . Name origin Glameow is a combination of glamour or glamorous and meow. Nyarmar may be a combination of ニャー nyā (the sound a cat makes) and glamour. In other languages and |fr=Chaglam|frmeaning=From and glamour |es=Glameow|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Glameow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나옹마 Naongma|komeaning=From and possibly a corruption of meow |zh_cmn=魅力喵 Mèi Lì Miāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . }} Related articles * Zoey's Glameow * Johanna's Glameow External links |} de:Charmian es:Glameow fr:Chaglam it:Glameow ja:ニャルマー zh:魅力喵